Choices
by Shonnarae
Summary: After seeing Hyde talking to a strange woman at the Hub, Jackie give's Hyde some hard choices. J/H
1. Default Chapter

Jackie stared at her long time boyfriend knowing that this conversation was going to lead to the biggest confrontation they've ever had in the history of there relationship.  
  
"When I saw you and that girl at the Hub, every fiber of my being was screaming at me to go over there and slap that little hussy across the face, but do you know what stopped me?" she asked looking at Steven who in return just shook his head no.  
  
"I heard you laugh," Jackie said simply. She ran her fingers through her hair and began to pace around the basement. "And it wasn't you usual sarcastic, somebody did something stupid laugh, it was a genuinely, I'm having a good time laugh. So instead of going over there and confronting the two of you, I just watched you." Jackie had stopped pacing and turned back to face Hyde. He looked like he was about to say something but Jackie cut him off. "It looked like you two had a lot in common."  
  
Hyde stood up and walked over to Jackie, aggravation gleaming in his eyes. He really didn't appreciate being cross-examined. " Look Jackie, nothing happened between me and Marcy, ok. She's just someone I met in one of my classes that I enjoy talking to. Is it a crime for me to talk to someone that I actually have something in common with?"  
  
Jackie stared at Hyde not even blinking her eyes. "No, it isn't"  
  
"So you believe me when I say nothing happened" Hyde said, giving her an unsure look.  
  
"Yes" Jackie said in a quite voice, she then lowered her gaze to the floor "I never thought that you actually did do something with her."  
  
"So were done with this, I mean we can just drop this and move on"  
  
Jackie quickly snapped her head up to look at Hyde, " no, actually we cant'"  
  
Hyde ran an aggravated hand through his hair and began to speak, " Look, Jackie."  
  
Jackie cut him off, " No, Steven, just shut up and sit down and listen to what I have to say,"  
  
Hyde looked at her for a second and could tell that she was serious, so he did what she asked.  
  
Jackie walked in front of him and began to talk, " When I saw you and that girl talking and having a good time, it reminded me of how we're not having such a good time these days. We've been fighting a lot over so many stupid thing and just seeing you with her acting like you were really happy got me to wondering if I make you really sad, because it's been a long time since you looked at me the way you were looking at her."  
  
Hyde opened his mouth to say something but Jackie waved her hands to cut him off, " No just stay quite until I'm done or I'm going to lose my courage to say what I have to say"  
  
Jackie pause and took a breath and began to talk again, " I know I'm not an easy person to be with. I'm bossy and.bitchy and.spoiled, but it's who I am Steven, I can only change so much," Jackie pause briefly to wipe away a tear that was starting to slide down her face. " But you know your not a easy person to be with either, I mean your stubborn, sarcastic, completely unromantic, and I bet it would be easier to break into Fort Knox's then getting you to admit you had feeling for anyone."  
  
Jackie's voice began to break, "Do you know that I've been wanting to tell you that I love you for months now but I never did because I knew that couldn't, or wouldn't say it back to me."  
  
Hyde just stared at Jackie, he felt as if someone had just sucked all the oxygen out of the room making it hard for him to breath.  
  
Jackie closed her eyes as another tear slide down her cheek, " Look Steven, I love you, Ok. Probably more then I have ever loved anyone in my entire life and I know your probably sitting they're freaking out right now but I really don't care because I'm not going to apologize for loving you."  
  
Jackie looked away from Steven before continuing with her thought. "And because I love you," her voice began to break, " I'll let you go."  
  
It felt as if someone had just exploded a bomb in Hyde's ears as he listen to Jackie's last statement. "What do you mean Jackie?"  
  
"I mean, that if your tired of this relationship and you want to end it.I can deal with that. I'll be hurt but I'll be able to handle it. So if that's want you tell me because if you don't tell me and you end up cheating on me, that's something I want be able to handle. It's something that I'll never be able to forgive you for, and I'll end up hating you."  
  
Hyde felt as if his entire body was frozen and he was unable to either move or talk.  
  
Jackie wipe the remaining tears from her eyes and began to walk towards the basement door, "I'm going to leave you alone and let you think about this" and with that she was out the door leaving Hyde alone with his thoughts.  
  
Let me know what you think!!! Part 2 will deal with all of Hyde's thought to what Jackie said. 


	2. Drive me Crazy

Hyde watched her walk out the door and continued to stare at it after she was gone frozen in his spot.  
  
"What the hell just happened" his brain kept screaming over and over again trying to take in everything that just happened. Suddenly Hyde became aware that he had been standing in the same spot for minutes and began to angrily pace around the room, frustration showing in his every step  
  
"Where the hell does she get off giving me an ultimatum!" he thought, becoming more pissed off as he began to rationalize the situation. "She even admitted that she didn't think that me and Marcy had anything going on, and she still has that nerve to play the fucking martyr. That is so like Jackie!"  
  
Hyde began to take longer strides as he paced around the Forman's basement, stopping briefly to kick the footstool that block his path.  
  
"Dear God, look at yourself man, she's got you pacing around the basement like a fucking caged animal" a pent-up sigh of frustration escaped his lips.  
  
"How does she always manage to do this to me?" God, sometimes it just took the wrong kind of look from her to set him off, " why the fuck do I put up with it?"  
  
Suddenly Hyde stopped pacing as he examined the question he had just asked himself. He knew exactly why he put up with it.  
  
He sat in his usual chair and sighed again while digging his hands into his hair.  
  
" It's because she the only person who can make you this crazy."  
  
He mentally laughed at himself, he's with someone BECAUSE they make him crazy, what the hell kind of scene does that make. "It's fucked up", he admitted to himself.  
  
He had never known anyone like her. Jackie was right when she said she was not easy to be with. She was so Goddamn girly, she the opposite of everything he had ever thought he wanted in a girl, and somehow he ended up with her. "And why?" he asked himself again with a slight grin on his face. " Because she drives me crazy"  
  
She got to him, plan and simple. She always had, even why back in the day when they hated each other. The fact that she never backed down from anything no matter how stupid and prissy it might be got to him.  
  
Hyde began to rub his eyes as he recounted their last conversation. " God, man, she cried, she cried because of me."  
  
He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, " She said that she loved me"  
  
The world began to spin as he heard her voice saying she loved him over and over again. He closed his eyes thinking that this would help him to not feel so dizzy, but it didn't.  
  
" She meant it, I know she did," he was sure of it; there wasn't any doubt in his mind, from the moment that he heard her say it he knew she meant it. "  
  
"God that is so like her to say something like that" his brain screamed, " she's never been good at guarding her feeling, no man, she wears them right out there on her sleeve for the whole world to see." That was something about her that had always driven him crazy because that was the complete opposite of what he did.  
  
His motto was, just because your capable of feeling emotions doesn't mean you have to show them. He built walls around him so no one could break in. And for years this had worked, that is until some 95lb midget scaled the walls and found out that he actually had a heart.  
  
She made him feel, and that drove him crazy. The fact that he felt good when he was with her drove him crazy. That she made him feel needed and wanted drove him crazy. The fact that he was more pissed off at himself for putting doubts in her mind and starting this whole fucking fight drove him crazy, the fact that even the thought of her letting him go made his head want to explode drove him crazy.  
  
The fact that he loved her drove him crazy.  
  
Hyde stood up from his chair and headed towards the door with a single destination in mind.  
  
Sorry it took me soooo damn long to update this story, but I was suffering form the worst case of writer's block. Please let me know what you think!!!!! 


End file.
